


Fleeting Doubts

by FrozenVoid



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nervousness, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenVoid/pseuds/FrozenVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt</p>
<p>McKirk Modern AU</p>
<p> Jim moves into Leonard’s apartment after a year of dating. Bones is inwardly nervous because he’s lived alone ever since his divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Doubts

Leonard’s leg bounced as he sat on his couch and waited. It was passed one o’clock.

He was late.

“Dammit,” he muttered as he began to pace. After about a minute of that he heard talking and a car door slam, he jolted to the window. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he saw Jim and Sulu taking suitcases out of the trunk. He felt the blood rush to his face and he slid down his window to sit on the floor under it.

Shit, he wasn’t ready for this.

Fuck, yes he was.

Nope, there was no way in hell, this had been a mistake.

Why his apartment, it was plain and boring and…dead. It was no place for someone like Jim to live.

“Fuuuuck.”

He hasn’t lived with anyone since his wife and even then they barely had seen each other because of his work back then.

He and Jim have been dating for a year, and sure, their relationship was at this stage, but Leonard was having his doubts.

There was a knock at his door and his heart stopped.

He took a deep breath, stood up and answered his door.

He wasn’t prepared to see the stoic face of his neighbor.

He was dumbfounded for a moment then snarled.

“What do you want Spock?”

Paying no mind to the doctor’s animalistic response to his presence, he simply held up a book. It was _Frankenstien_ by Mary Shelley. “Thank you, I rather enjoyed it.” Spock said.

Leonard groaned as he grabbed the book. “Thanks,” he said and went to close the door. He wondered what was taking Jim so long.

“However,” he heard Spock say before he closed the door. “I do have some questions.”

“Oh God, can we not? It’s science fiction, please don’t try to do that thing you do to ever book I lend you.”

“And what would that be, Doctor?”

“Make everything logical or apply realistic facts to it. It’s a story; let your imagination of the impossibilities flow for once.”

Spock tilted his head. “Fascinating.”  

“Look, Spock I don’t have time for this. I’m expect-”

“Hey Spock!” A chipper voice said.

Leonard froze.

Oh God.

He’s here.

Leonard couldn’t even hear the exchange between Jim and Spock because of the blood rushing in his head. It wasn’t until Jim was waving his hand in front of his face did he dive back into reality. They said their good-byes to Spock, who stated he would like to meet up later and talk about the book, to which Leonard just mumbled a response and closed the door on him.

“Hey, be nice he’s an interesting fellow,” said Jim as he placed his bags down.

“Yeah, try saying that after you’ve lived next to him for a few years.”

Jim turned and smiled. “Want to put money down on that?”

“What?” Leonard asked. Jim walked up to him and placed his arms over Leonard’s shoulders, their faces just inches apart.

“Make a bet, after I’ve lived here for some time, we’ll see if I can still find him interesting instead of what you find him.”

“Annoying as hell?”

“Yup!”

Leonard looked into those sea blue eyes. His soul felt light and a relief washed over him. How could he ever doubt this? The way Jim makes him feel, how could he have never wanted that with him?

“What?” Jim laughed out.

Leonard just moved in and kissed him passionately. It was a gentle, soft kiss but the love he felt for Jim traveled through it.

“Mmm, what was that for?”

“Think of it as a welcome home gift or something.”

“Welcome home, eh?” Jim moved so he was beside Leonard and looked at his new home, a wide grin on his face.

“Gonna have to spruce this place up a bit, aren’t we?” he said and clapped his hands together. “Guess I’ll unpack.”

“Hey!” Leonard said as he followed Jim into his room. “Talk about rude!”

Jim’s laughter just filled the air and at that moment Leonard decided, yeah, he could live with this.

 


End file.
